Home Tutor
by reije
Summary: He was your usual home-tutor; the sadistic man who would wait upstairs in your room to help you with your studies. Oh, and to comfort you when you're having a break-up too. AU R27 Oneshot


Title: The Home Tutor

Rated: T

Pairings: R27

Warnings: A bit OOC, AU, and suggestive scenes.

Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, I wouldn't have made this fanfic. This itself would've been canon.

Now, let's start.

* * *

"Re-_hic_-born! UWAAAA!"

Footsteps thundered up the stairs, arms flapping brashly as a teenage boy wailed while making way to his room.

_The room w__here his home tutor was __currently __waiting for him._

* * *

A man appearing to be in his mid-twenties was sitting on a chair by a desk, arms and legs crossed. He started a mental countdown. (…_10, 9, 8…._)He untangled his arms, now set in a welcoming position as if something was going to crash into him soon. (…3,2,1…)

_And here he comes…_

SLAM!

Within the blink of an eye, the Italian's man arms embraced his dame-student of his who was currently crying his eyes out, arms tightly clasped around his tutor's waist. Sighing at the monthly routine, he did his usual comforting to the bundle of tears.

Tsuna felt a big, warm hand patting his hair; the rhythm was slow and soothing. His crying lessened a bit, and he looked up to see the seemingly emotionless face of Reborn, his home tutor. Tsuna knew better though; in Reborn's eyes there were feelings of annoyance, comfort, and a touch of smugness.

_What's he so proud of…? I'm crying and __suffering __in utter sadness here!_

"So, who's the guy this time, Dame-Tsuna?"

The normal response of _I'M NOT DAME_ was shouted into his ears before the still hiccupping boy explained about his current state.

"-_hic-_ I-it w-was T-takeshi –_hic_- t-this time –_hic_-. H-he –_hic-hic_-"

_And a vein popped._

"**Stop hiccupping Dame-Tsuna. ****Toughen**** up and explain your dame-story, ****like a boss****."**

_And all hiccups stopped. Until Tsuna was hit with a sudden epiphany._

…_..like a boss?..._

_Is Reborn into internet language ? _

"-_hic-"_

"Just explain your damned story. _And FYI I'm not into internet language. So SHTFU._"

(Dotted eyes coming from readers and our beloved Tsuna_. _OTL.)

However, Tsuna just shook his head, smiled and proceeded to wipe his tears away. Sitting on Reborn's lap like he always did whenever he had moments like these (_cough_breakups_cough_), he snuggled closer to the man's wide chest and let out a huge sigh of relief.

A little sniff came from his nose before his story began. "W-well… Takeshi called me out today, to his dojo… And when I arrived, there was no one there so I thought he hadn't arrived yet. Then I heard some grunts and banging sounds from around the back and well….. it wasn't a good sight when I tried to find out what was making that noise…"

Tsuna's face was burning with smoke coming out of his ears as he remembered the quite… _disturbing_ scene. Reborn held the boy's head closer to his chest, surprising Tsuna, all while trying to hide the amusing smirk creeping onto his face.

_The boy was too innocent for his own good._

A couple of strokes on his hair encouraged the brunet to continue his story, and Tsuna did just that.

"T-t-then they saw m-me p-peeking at their… _a-activity_… and everything was a-awkward for a second or two. Takeshi was the first one to gather his wits with him and ordered me to wait in the training room while he and his p-partner –_sniff_- c-c-cleaned up… so I waited –_sniff_- and when they entered T-Take—I mean, -_sniff-_ Y-Y-Yamamoto explained t-that he… -_sniff-hic-_ l-l-l-loved –_sniff-_ someone e-else….-_sob-sob"_

_And the second burst of tears is gonna blow in 3, 2…_

"R-REBORN! WHY DID HE LEAVE ME? –_hic- _WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM? –_sob- _I KNOW I'M DAME-TSUNA B-BUT HE…! –_sob-_ He…. He's .. –_sniff-_ He w-was my f-first.. love.. –_sob- _a-and when I finally got h-him.. It t-turned out like t-this.. –_hic-_…"

"Dame-Tsuna is always dame. Dame-dame-Tsuna just doesn't know how to find the right person. "

"H-huh?" _And why is my name being upgraded to Dame-dame-Tsuna?_

Reborn looked down at the tear-streaked face of his student. On his face was the smile that made Tsuna forget the world and his current situation. It wasn't his tutor's usual smirk, it was _real._

Blushing hotly at the rare scene he had just imprinted to his brain, Tsuna proceeded to squeeze the hitman again –taking in his smell and warmth- and continued his wails regarding recent break up with his first love.

* * *

"...Yeah, thanks for your hard work. So, how was it?"

"…_Anything for __you, __Reborn-san! Well, the baseball-idiot is pretty nice company to have… -cough-…"_

"Heh, that's good to hear, Smoking Bomb Hayato. Never expected you would go that far though; I only ordered you to make him fall for you, after all."

"_W-well, stuff like these don't always go as p-planned…A-anyways, I hope things are going smoothly on your side, Reborn-san. Are you sure he's the boy that you want? He look__s__ like a wimp and an idiot that always causes trouble for others."_

"….**Call him an idiot ****one more time ****and you'll be ****facing ****trouble ****from ****me, Hayato.**"

A gulp was heard through the phone.

"…_S-sorry R-Reborn-san…"_

"I'm hanging up. Tell no one about this matter or the last thing you'll see in this world is my face. Got it?"

"_..YE-YES REBO-_beeeeeep_!"_

Flipping his phone shut, he sighed tiredly and leaned against the wall on Tsuna's bed. His hand once again stroked the bundle of fluffy brown hair on his lap, a habit of his to get rid of stress. The sleeping boy inched closer to his touch, unconsciously purring at the soothing rhythm.

A barely unheard murmur of "_Reborn…" _came out of the boy's mouth, making his tutor's mouth stretch into another rare smile.

Taking off his fedora hat and running his other hand through his wild black tresses, he chuckled slightly as he softly whispered to himself,

"Dame-Tsuna is too slow… To think that I'd hire people to steal your boyfriends just so you can come to me for comfort… Just how long would you realize that I'm here all along…?"

And he sighed again, _mio dio, he's growing old_, his eyes closed as he whispered something before he followed his dame-student to dreamland.

What Reborn didn't catch before he fell asleep was the small smile that bloomed on Tsuna's face.

* * *

"_I love you, Tsuna."_

* * *

**Omake:::**

The next day was the usual day that happens only to a well known bisexual boy named Tsunayoshi Sawada after a break up. It was not weird that after a supposedly heart-breaking emotional moment, people (both guys and girls) would line up and fight to become the next lucky person to date the cute boy.

But on that day, something _unusual _happened_._

What is it, you ask?

Sawada "Dame-Tsuna" Tsunayoshi just rejected **all** of their confessions.

That has **never** happened before; he'd usually accept one lucky person even if there were hundreds of confessions.

_Well, that's usually it._

Reborn stared at his humming student who was currently reading manga on his bed. The tutor sat on the edge of the bed – eyes still aimed at the boy.

Tsuna noticed the man's deep stare, and raised a confused eyebrow, lowering the magazine in his hands to his bed. He propped up to his elbows and popped the question.

"What is it, Reborn?"

A couple of seconds passed by as Reborn chose his words correctly and answered, "Nobody new today, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna glared (_No, it's __**not**__ a pout!)_ and then smiled brightly; Reborn noted that it was _too bright._

"Hmm~? I already have somebody new Reborn… This time, he's a keeper."

Reborn almost seethed when Tsuna confessed that the new person was someone that his student apparently really loved. With clenched teeth, he tried to control his rage and the need to take his student right then and there.

"..**Wh-**_cough_- Who is it..?"

What happened next was something Reborn never thought he would admit; Tsuna with a smirk on that ukelicious face is _so damn __**sexy. **_His student stood up and made his way over to the Italian.

"_He's talking to me right now_."

What followed was the sound of Reborn's self-control snapping in half.

Within moments, moans, whimpers, gasps and whatever sounds related to …._that_, were the only things heard from inside the room.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

R/R::: Osu~ Heyhey, are you guys from 'A Fetish With Glasses' or did you just randomly clicked this fic? Either way, thanks for reading~!

If anybody is confused about why Tsuna called Yamamoto his first love when I wrote that it's a usual routine for Tsuna to have a break up, well, here's the explanation::

Tsuna is a well-known bisexual who dates anybody. But he's loyal to that one person until they break up. But Tsuna being dame-Tsuna who's quite sensitive usually gets super emo and runs to his home tutor, Reborn, after each break up; like the one above. But even though Tsuna dates other people, his first love was Yamamoto Takeshi. What I'm saying that even though he dates other people, Yamamoto had this special place in his heart as his first love. Do you guys get what I mean...?

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. **Say thanks to haneshi47 **for taking the time to beta this when she actually work to do!

**E-hugs to all readers, haters, reviewers, and favouriters!**

**Shameless promotion;** read my other fic, A Fetish With Glasses , too guys, it's ALL27 and M-rated ; kiddies not allowed, xD

_Reije-sama ; out._


End file.
